Kira Buckland
Kira Buckland (born July 16, 1987) is an American voice actress who has provided numerous voices for English dubbed Japanese anime and video games. Some of her major roles are Hiyoko Saionji in the Danganronpa Series, Bloody Marie in Skullgirls, Eri Shinkai in Aika R-16: Virgin Mission, Kanae Sumida in 5 Centimeters Per Second, Izumo Kamiki in Blue Exorcist, Kuroyukihime in Accel World, 2B in Nier: Automata, and Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld in The Asterisk War. Career Buckland started voice acting in 2004 where she worked on radio dramas, and computer/video games and some flash animations. While a student at University of Alaska Anchorage, she became president of its anime club and founded the first Alaskan anime convention, Senshi-Con, based in Anchorage, Alaska. Buckland graduated with a degree in Japanese. She won the Anime Expo 2007 AX Idol Voice Acting competition. She voices for Bang Zoom Entertainment on a variety of anime shows. Buckland returned to Senshi-Con as a guest in February 2009. Filmography Animation *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Alix Kubdel/Timebreaker Anime *Accel World - Kuroyukihime/'Black Lotus' *Aldnoah.Zero - Lemrina Vers Envers *Blood Lad - Hydra Bell *Blue Exorcist - Izumo Kamiki *Charlotte - Ayumi Otosaka *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc - Hiyoko Saiyonji *Durarara!!x2 Shou - Mika Harima (ep4), Tsukiyama (ep2) *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Mika Harima *Hunter × Hunter - Zushi *Kill la Kill - Imagawa (ep8), Maimu Okurahama (ep7) *Love Live! School idol project - Umi Sonoda *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Ren Kogyuku *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Cookie Griffon, Eco Turbine *Skip Beat! - Ruriko Matsunai *Tales of Zestiria the X - Edna *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". - Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld Movies *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Izumo Kamiki *Love Live! The School Idol Movie - Umi Sonoda OVA *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission - Eri Shinkai Video Games *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star - Nay *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky - Nio Altugle *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea - Odelia *Battle High 2 - Mai *Bravely Default - Artemia Venus, False Airy *Bravely Second: End Layer - Artemia Venus *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - Hiyoko Saionji *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony - Kirumi Tojo *Dead or Alive 5: Last Round - Honoka *Dust: An Elysian Tail - MaMop *Fairy Fencer F - Ethel, Della, Khalara, Shopkeeper *Fire Emblem Heroes - Eirika *God Eater: Resurrection - Female Custom Voice#17 *Grand Kingdom - Lillia Sforza *Heroes of Newerth - Monster Trainer Calamity, Seductive Announcer *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart - Resta, Generia G *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 - Marvelous AQL *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION - Marvelous AQL *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION - Marvelous AQL *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Marvelous AQL *Jisei - Chance Jackson *Kansei - Chance Jackson *Luminous Arc 2 - Elicia, Karen *Mugen Souls Z - Chou-Chou *NieR: Automata - 2B *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice - Trucy Wright *Puyo Puyo Tetris - Rulue *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker - Miyako Hotsuin *Skullgirls - Marie *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore - Feng, Marie *Tales of Zestiria - Edna *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel - Celine, Elise Schwarzer *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II - Celine, Elise Schwarzer *Time and Eternity - Toki *Xenoblade Chronicles X - Avatar *Yousei - Chance Jackson External Links *Official website *Kira Buckland at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Kira Buckland at the Internet Movie Database *"Kira Buckland". The Visual Novel Database. Category:1987 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Anchorage, Alaska Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:University of Alaska Anchorage alumni